mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Принцесса Каденс/Галерея/Сезон 6
Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance bow to Twilight S6E1.png Princess Cadance --it looks that way-- S6E1.png Princess Celestia --something Equestria has never seen-- S6E1.png Pinkie --she could be a super-strong flyer-- S6E1.png Pinkie --AND have crazy baby magic!-- S6E1.png Twilight --I can help keep tabs on her magic-- S6E1.png Flurry Heart releases a tremendous blast of magic S6E1.png Princess Cadance --we should call it off-- S6E1.png Rainbow --we've all faced a lot worse-- S6E1.png Princess Celestia --more important than ever-- S6E1.png Celestia --you should address your subjects-- S6E1.png Cadance kissing Flurry Heart's forehead S6E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance leaving the nursery S6E1.png Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png Shining Armor watching from behind a curtain S6E1.png Shining Armor sees Cadance, Celestia, and Luna S6E1.png Shining Armor --I chose the honor guard-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --I know exactly who I want-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --all we need is-- S6E1.png Princess Cadance raises an eyebrow S6E1.png Princess Cadance --the baby--- S6E1.png Shining Armor and Cadance hear Twilight's voice S6E1.png Shining Armor relieved S6E1.png Cadance casting her magic on the bubble S6E1.png Mane Six and friends gather around Flurry Heart S6E1.png Flurry Heart's booming wail S6E1.png Shining Armor and Cadance hear Flurry Heart cry S6E1.png Mane Six and friends in complete shock S6E1.png Ponies staring at the shattered Crystal Heart S6E1.png Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png Flurry Heart smiling innocently S6E1.png Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Ponies gather around broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png Twilight --King Sombra had just hidden it-- S6E2.png Cadance --Including the Crystal Empire!-- S6E2.png Twilight --And us along with it!-- S6E2.png Twilight's worried expression S6E2.png Pinkie holds on to Twilight in fear S6E2.png Cadance talks about the Crystal Empire library S6E2.png Cadance levitates Flurry Heart onto Shining's leg S6E2.png Twilight --Can you hold off the storm-- S6E2.png Other ponies listening to what Luna has to say S6E2.png Cadance --And try not to mention the Crystal Heart-- S6E2.png Cadance --We don't want to start a panic-- S6E2.png Applejack --Yes, ma'am-- S6E2.png Applejack 'C'mon, girls!' S6E2.png Twilight --The crystal library is enormous!-- S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor shocked S6E2.png Shining --Where'd she go-!-- S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor tries to look for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor hears Flurry Heart S6E2.png The ponies hear Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance tries to sense where Flurry Heart is S6E2.png Cadance looks at the door S6E2.png Cadance points at the door S6E2.png Ponies running towards the door S6E2.png Cadance searching for books; Twilight reads the books to find the spell S6E2.png Shining Armor chases Flurry Heart S6E2.png Pinkie and Rarity sees Flurry Heart S6E2.png Pinkie hopping to chase Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance --Not yet!-- S6E2.png Cadance searching for the book S6E2.png Cadance sees Flurry Heart on the bookshelf S6E2.png Cadance about to grab Flurry Heart S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze S6E2.png Cadance's worried expression S6E2.png Flurry Heart flying around Twilight S6E2.png Shining Armor seen chasing Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance --I thought you were taking care of the baby!-- S6E2.png Cadance tries to find the book S6E2.png Cadance notices something S6E2.png Cadance looks at the tome S6E2.png Cadance points at the tome while showing it to Twilight S6E2.png Cadance shows Twilight the book Trotter's Tome of Reliquary S6E2.png Twilight reads through the tome S6E2.png Twilight --I think this is it!-- S6E2.png Cadance reads the Spell of Relic Reconstitution S6E2.png Cadance --I can't believe we found it!-- S6E2.png Starlight, Pinkie, and Cadance looking at the hole worried S6E2.png Starlight apologizes to Twilight S6E2.png Twilight --It's not your fault, Starlight-- S6E2.png Twilight flipping through the tome S6E2.png Cadance --Do you think you can remember the spell--- S6E2.png Twilight a little shocked by Cadance's question S6E2.png Twilight --I only read it through once!-- S6E2.png Rarity points at Twilight S6E2.png Cadance --I'll help if I can-- S6E2.png Cadance --but we should evacuate the city just in case!-- S6E2.png Cadance levitates Flurry Heart onto her S6E2.png Shining Armor --We will-- S6E2.png Shining --But between you and Twilight-- S6E2.png Shining --I'm sure you'll remember the spell-- S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance smiling S6E2.png Cadance --I don't recognize the name-- S6E2.png Cadance --you should bring him here-- S6E2.png Cadance --Maybe he'll know what to do if the spell fails-- S6E2.png Starlight gasps in realization S6E2.png Starlight --Of course!-- S6E2.png Cadance, Twilight, and Spike sees Starlight running off S6E2.png Twilight --You better go with her, Spike-- S6E2.png Spike nodding S6E2.png Spike runs S6E2.png Flurry Heart, Cadance, and Twilight hears thunderstorm S6E2.png Cadance and Twilight looks up S6E2.png Cadance paces back and forth; Twilight writing the spell S6E2.png Twilight --I think that's everything-- S6E2.png Cadance reads the spell written on the paper S6E2.png Cadance --It looks right to me, but-- S6E2.png Cadance --there's only one way to find out!-- S6E2.png Cadance zaps her magic beam S6E2.png Cadance and Twilight happy S6E2.png The Crystal Heart about to break again S6E2.png Crystal Heart shattered again S6E2.png Sunburst --You need to combine it with something else-- S6E2.png Twilight reading the book given by Sunburst S6E2.png Sunburst --and provides it with power-- S6E2.png The other ponies gathering around S6E2.png Sunburst --with the light and love of everypony gathered-- S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the other ponies S6E2.png Sunburst --and a little Fledgling's Forbearance-- S6E2.png Sunburst opens up scroll containing Fledgling's Forbearance spell S6E2.png Sunburst besides Flurry Heart S6E2.png Sunburst --That should curb the little one's power fluctuations-- S6E2.png Flurry Heart touches Sunburst's muzzle S6E2.png Cadance --You must be Sunburst-- S6E2.png Cadance --Starlight said you were a powerful wizard-- S6E2.png Twilight Sparkle shocked S6E2.png Shining levitates the baby; Cadance levitates the scroll S6E2.png Shining --I had planned on asking Twilight to be our crystaller-- S6E2.png Shining --but since it seems like she'll be busy-- S6E2.png Twilight --Well, what are we waiting for--- S6E2.png Ponies run off outside S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance look at their baby S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance kisses Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance cross horns and uses magic S6E2.png Flurry Heart glows S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the crystals; Flurry Heart floats up S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance, Fluttershy, and Rarity happy seeing Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight's friends, Cadance, and Shining Armor about to get crystallized S6E2.png Twilight's friends, Cadance, and Shining Armor crystallized S6E2.png Flurry Heart's Crystalling is complete S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance with their baby S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance putting their face onto Flurry Heart in affection S6E2.png Twilight walking towards her friends and family S6E2.png Twilight's parents arrive at the train station S6E2.png Twilight Velvet --to see this peaceful little angel-- S6E2.png Twilight Velvet looks at her grandfilly S6E2.png Twilight Velvet --Come to your grandmare!-- S6E2.png Flurry Heart trying to reach for her grandmother S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze again S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor look at their baby S6E2.png Shining --We have Sunburst to thank for that-- S6E2.png Cadance --I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously-- S6E2.png Cadance --the baby will need a pony like him to look to for magical advice-- S6E2.png Twilight Velvet levitating Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight Velvet holds Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance --We were thinking-- S6E2.png Cadance names the baby S6E2.png Shining --You know-- S6E2.png Shining and Cadance looks at Mane 6 and Spike S6E2.png Rarity --Oh, goodness-- S6E2.png The main cast walking to the train S6E2.png Времена меняются Cadance, Shining Armor, and Sunburst arrive S6E16.png Shining Armor --we can explain, Twily-- S6E16.png Shining Armor questions Twilight's identity S6E16.png Shining Armor and Cadance nod to each other S6E16.png Cadance doing the Sunshine, Sunshine dance S6E16.png Twilight and Cadance --ladybugs awake-- S6E16.png Twilight and Cadance clap their hooves S6E16.png Twilight and Cadance do a little shake S6E16.png Twilight and Princess Cadance hugging S6E16.png Shining Armor --it's okay, everypony-- S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle in fearful surprise S6E16.png Spike --that's not good-- S6E16.png Cadance --after Queen Chrysalis took my place-- S6E16.png Sunburst --changelings feed off of love-- S6E16.png Shining Armor --we posted the extra guards-- S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle --checking everypony's identity-- S6E16.png Princess Cadance --I'm sorry for all of this-- S6E16.png Twilight and Cadance look toward Flurry Heart S6E16.png Princess Cadance --already a big relief-- S6E16.png Royal guard whispering to Shining Armor S6E16.png Shining Armor asks Spike to join the changeling search S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof enter the throne room S6E16.png Princess Cadance approaching Crystal Hoof S6E16.png Cadance --any friend of Spike the Brave and Glorious-- S6E16.png Princess Cadance meets Crystal Hoof S6E16.png Cadance letting Crystal Hoof meet Flurry Heart S6E16.png Crystal Hoof --she's so beautiful!-- S6E16.png Crystal Hoof senses the love around Flurry Heart S6E16.png Crystal Hoof trembling from the love S6E16.png Princess Cadance in complete shock S6E16.png The ponies turn on Thorax S6E16.png Sunburst --this changeling replaced your friend-- S6E16.png Sunburst --what other explanation could there be-!-- S6E16.png Spike surrounded by resentful ponies S6E16.png Spike hesitates to stand up for Thorax S6E16.png Thorax flying out of the throne room S6E16.png Royal guards follow after Thorax S6E16.png Princess Cadance --I hope your friend is okay-- S6E16.png Starlight Glimmer --is all this really necessary--- S6E16.png Princess Cadance --there may well be a whole army-- S6E16.png Twilight --this is getting a little out of hand-- S6E16.png Cadance --I don't know what else we can do-- S6E16.png Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadance hear Spike S6E16.png Twilight and Cadance shocked; Shining Armor furious S6E16.png Cadance and Sunburst gasping S6E16.png Ponies glaring resentfully at Thorax S6E16.png Ponies turn their backs on Thorax S6E16.png Spike singing --the darkness turn to light-- S6E16.png Ponies look angry as Spike sings S6E16.png Ponies' expressions soften as Spike sings S6E16.png Ponies continue to glare at Thorax S6E16.png Spike finishes his heartfelt song S6E16.png Shining Armor and royal guards unconvinced S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle steps forward S6E16.png Twilight approaches Spike alone S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the other ponies S6E16.png Cadance extends friendship to Thorax S6E16.png Princess Cadance --eager to do the same-- S6E16.png Thorax makes friends with Cadance S6E16.png Cadance lets Thorax meet Flurry Heart S6E16.png Thorax meets Flurry Heart S6E16.png Shining Armor welcomes Thorax to the Empire S6E16.png Shining Armor apologizing to Thorax S6E16.png Shining Armor --maybe we can change that-- S6E16.png Thorax addressing the ponies S6E16.png Категория:Галереи персонажей